a. Field of the invention:
The present invention relates to a lamp socket and, more particularly, to a lamp socket for a lamp with a bipin type base.
B. Description of the prior art:
Conventional lamp sockets widely used for lamps with the bipin type base are of such type that the lamp is mounted by pushing base pins of the lamp into spaces between plate springs. As, however, strength of the base pin mounting portion of base pins of the bipin type base is low, it is impossible to increase the elastic pressure of plate springs and, consequently, it is impossible to make the contact resistance small. As the contact resistance thus becomes necessarily large, heat generation is also large. Because of such heat generation, base pins and plate springs cause oxidization and they tend to cause poor contact. Furthermore, because of the fact that the lamp is mounted by inserting base pins into spaces between plate springs though the elastic pressure is low, the mounting operation is difficult and, therefore, the lamp cannot be mounted or dismounted easily. Thus, conventional lamp sockets for said lamps have various disadvanatages.